


Sunday Breakfasts

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [65]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Breakfast, Community: comment_fic, Conversations, Exes, Gift Fic, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Break Up, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Over Sunday breakfast Tara questions Paul on his run in with an ex at a bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Any (please no SPN), any non-pair, (507):  
> I yelled at him as he left "you broke up with me. You lost your blow job privileges" at comment_fic on lj.

Tara looked at Paul almost expectantly as she sat across from him in the coffee shop where they usually met for Sunday breakfasts.

"So, Maggie said you had an interesting night last night," Tara began as she reached for her cup of coffee. "Said you ran into Daryl at the bar."

Paul seemingly blushed at Tara's statement. Obviously knowing already where Tara was going as soon as she mentioned his ex. The man who had broken up with him several months ago but also a man Tara knew that he still harbored feelings for.

Probably always would even if Daryl had hurt him badly.

"We did run into him at the bar," Paul spoke as he looked away from Tara, beginning to take bites of his food.

A tactic Tara was sure he was doing just so he wouldn't have to answer her questioning and god knew she had a lot because her roommate had practically spilled everything that had happened.

Tara only quirked her eyebrow up as she took another drink of her coffee, "Well how did it go?" she asked him a hint of curiousness in her tone even if she did know everything.

"I think you know how it went," Paul laughed clearly deducing that Maggie had already told her.

"Maybe I do but I'd still love to hear it from you anyway Paul," Tara told him as she sat her coffee cup down and just kept her expectant look. "So spill the details."

Paul sighed as his blush grew, "Daryl was drunk and he was hitting on me," he spoke a tiny little smirk playing on his lips. "I loved it of course but I also had to turn him down because I'm just not one for ex sex and I guess it made him angry. He called me a prick before leaving in a huff and as he left I may have yelled at him that he broke up with me. He lost his blow job privileges."

Tara couldn't help but snort at Paul's story just like she had when Maggie told her the details too.

"And that's why you and Maggie can't go to Gregory's bar ever again?" she mused knowing Maggie mentioned they had been kicked out after that and barred for life or so Gregory had said.

"Yep, though the bar sucks anyway and Maggie said we could start our own," Paul smirked again as he took another bite of his food. "Don't regret getting us kicked out of the bar."

"But you do regret turning Daryl down?" Tara asked him knowingly because if she were in his shoes and had ran into Rosita again now in a bar she'd probably feel regret if she turned her down.

Paul nodded his head as he looked at Tara guilty, "I do regret it because I miss him. Miss being intimate with him and maybe I even miss the taste of him when I do give him a blow job."


End file.
